


good choice

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Online Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon needs a new mousepad





	good choice

**Baz**

“What about this one?”

I crane my neck to look at Snow’s laptop screen. He’s got the Amazon site pulled up and is looking for a new mousepad. (He lost his old one in the move.) “Why is it covered in scabs?” I ask.

“That’s pepperoni,” he snorts, “it doesn’t look that bad.” He still clicks the back arrow and starts scrolling again.

“Get that one,” I say, pointing at a blue mousepad with white snowflakes. “It’s just like your name.”

“That’s clever, Baz,” he says dryly, and I smirk.

“I try.” I reply, and flinch when he starts poking my arm.”

“Look! You can make custom ones! Like submit your own picture and everything!”

I roll my eyes. “What would you even chose, Snow? A bloody scone?”

“I might,” he says defensively, and switches tabs to google pictures of scones.

“Crowley, I was kidding.”

“Never joke about scones with me, Baz.”

“Are you really going to make a scone mousepad?

He grins. “I might.”

*** * ***

A week later i sneak up behind him at the kitchen table, where he’s using his new mouse. Underneath is a mousepad, a custom one just like we talked about. Only instead of a scone or a goblin face, it’s a picture of the two of us. My heart swells and I kiss the top of his head.

“Good choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/160070831887/good-choice)


End file.
